The present invention relates to a flocked thread or yarn that comprises a brightened or finished carrier thread with an adhesive coating and treated flock that is electrostatically introduced into the coating. The flock is of specific yet selectable denier, length, and density, and is disposed all around and essentially radially on said carrier thread/coating.
The heretofore known, frequently used flocked yarn comprises a carrier thread, and, due to its good properties of use, polyamide flock. This flocked yarn has a relatively high resistance to wear and abrasion. The ability of the yarn to resist bleaching, i.e. the fastness to light, is improved by using suitable dyes and by UV-stabilizers. Generally, the tips of the polyamide flock are affected by the rays of the sun. However, the fastness of such flocked yarn to light is capable of being improved.
It is known that polyester material has a considerably better fastness to light than does polyamide material, and has a greater ability to resist bleaching over time. However, polyester is not as resistant to wear or abrasion as is polyamide material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the fastness of flocked yarn to light by using suitable material, while at the same time essentially maintaining the good physical properties of resistance to wear and abrasion.